


Jean

by DollyHale



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyHale/pseuds/DollyHale
Summary: Estar con Jean era como vivir en diferentes cambios climaticos.





	Jean

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo idea de qué es esto pero lo tenía guardado en mis documentos y algún día debía ser posteado. Ojalá les guste.

Estar con Jean era como vivir en diferentes cambios climaticos.

Se sentía como un día de lluvia, con truenos y nubes negras que lo oscurecían todo a su paso. Las cosas iban mal y el viento soplaba alrededor de ellos con fuerza; arrastrandolos. El agua caía de arriba, aumentaba de abajo; lo inundaba todo.

Al momento siguiente todo era frio como la nieve y Yuri temblaba congelado en una esquina de su departamento. Veía a sus azules ojos mirándolo cual tempanos de hielo y congelándole hasta las entrañas. Jean era una avalancha de hielo cayendo y cubriendo cada aspecto de su vida; matandolo todo.

A veces se sentía como un día caluroso de verano. Y Jean era sonrisas y peligro. Era caliente como los rayos del sol contra la piel de Yuri y le quemaba el corazón con intensidad. Era la risa fresca de los niños y helado gratis; un día en la playa. Jean era fuego y bochorno en forma de sonrisas de medio lado y canciones con la guitarra.

Yuri sentía que Jean era una tormenta. Una de nieve, una de arena. Era un tornado que lo arrasaba todo y lo destruía a su paso. Arruinaba la vida de Yuri con sus ojos claros y sus ganas de vivir.

Lo abrazaba por la espalda cuando Yuri se recargaba en el balcon de su casa y le decía palabras lindas al oído. Le cantaba serenatas de canciones que hablaban de lagrimas y perdón. Le daba un beso en la mejilla antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer una semana.

Así era Jean. Era como el viento y se movía por todos lados, nunca se quedaba en un mismo lugar, ni con una misma persona. Ni siquiera con Yuri.

Por eso se iba y buscaba su nuevo camino. Arruinaba la vida de otros y dejaba que Yuri reconstruyera su vida; levantara sus muros, reconstruyera las ciudades que en su anterior visita había destruido y luego regresaba y los tiraba abajo otra vez.

Jean era un como un relampago, electrizante y poderoso. Hacía que de la piel de Yuri salieran chispas, con solo una mirada. Le daba descargas en el cuerpo con el roce de sus dedos y Yuri sabe que debe detenerlo, que Jean no es para él, pero lo deja ser, lo deja tocarlo; lo deja tenerlo.

Porque lo ama. A Jean. Con todos sus cambios climaticos y sus desastres. Con toda la destrucción.

Jean vuelve a casa un viernes, como cada que se va. No le pide disculpas por dejarlo hundido, no le pide que lo perdone por hacerlo llorar.

Sólo lo besa.

Lo besa. Y el beso le sabe a perdón. Le sabe a te amo y le sabe a lo volveré a hacer.

Y lo volverá a hacer, eso ya lo sabe. Así como él volverá a perdonarlo y besarlo y caer. Yuri caerá mil veces si es necesario porque disfruta del sentimiento de sentirse cayendo al vacío y disfruta del dolor del impacto.

Disfruta de los labios de Jean contra los suyos. De las primeras gotas de lluvia que no tardarán en transformarse en un huracan y lastimarlo. Se aferra a él con fuerza y deja que los fuertes brazos de Jean lo sostengan y lo asfixien.

—¿Te he dicho que luces hermoso? —le pregunta en voz baja, un murmullo suave contra su oreja; se siente como la brisa del mar y a Yuri le da escalofríos.

—Todo el tiempo.

Jean sonríe, porque sabe que ya se le están acabando las frases. Es su rutina: besarle, decirle que es hermoso, besarlo nuevamente y tomarlo hasta que el placer los ahogue a ambos para después desaparecer.

A veces se abrazan, a veces ven las estrellas juntos, a veces rien y hablan de cómo se creó el mundo. A veces comen sobras de comida china y ven repeticiones de series en el televisor. A veces cantan canciones viejas y también hablan de sueños; pero el final siempre es el mismo.

Jean siempre desaparece.

Viene como todo desastre, repentino y violento, a poner su vida de cabeza. A cambiar el clima calido y perfecto de su mundo y Yuri debería estar cansado, molesto, decepcionado. Pero no lo está.

Porque le gusta eso. Le gusta el sol y la lluvia y el frío.

Le gusta Jean mientras lo toma en brazos y le da vueltas con una canción lenta de fondo. Le gusta Jean mientras cepilla su larga cabellera frente al espejo y luego pasa sus largos dedos por entre las hebras y le dice otra vez lo hermoso que se ve.

Le gusta Jean mientras lo besa hasta quitarle el aliento, contra la encimera de la cocina, mientras el desayuno se quema y la casa se llena de humo. Le gusta Jean desnudo en la tina de baño, tomando su mano y arrastrándolo hasta que queda sentado entre sus piernas y le besa la espalda y los hombros.

Le gusta Jean cuando alguien le llama al telefono y sabe que es el amante en turno. Cuando sabe que otra persona solicita de su presencia y que Jean no se va a negar. Cuando lo ve alejarse para atender la llamada y regresar con una sonrisa como si Yuri no supiera nada.

Le sigue gustando cuando se va sin despedirse, cuando no contesta a sus llamadas. Le encanta, lo ama, mientras se queda dormido con la cara llena de lagrimas, preguntandose cuándo fue que Jean dejó de ser su mejor amigo de la infancia y se convirtió en esta persona en su vida.

Amar a Jean es como morir una y otra vez. Es como hundirse en el mar, en el fondo, solo y oscuro.

Es como lanzarse de la punta de un edificio y caer, caer, caer. Caer con los brazos extendidos como un pájaro, dando vueltas en el aire.

Es como morir en un incendio y sentir que tus huesos se queman en agonía hasta quedarse en cenizas.

Es morir de todas las formas posibles y revivir, revivir con más vida palpitando en las venas. Con más sueños y esperanzas. Es morir para levantarse y para ver la luz.

Jean es todo eso y Yuri nunca lo dejaría.

Eso es en lo que piensa mientras la puerta del departamento se abre y Jean entra hermoso y dañino por la puerta, una vez más, listo para amarlo y para destruirle. 

Y Yuri va a adorar cada momento de esto.


End file.
